Élite
by EvangelineTheMagician
Summary: Shindou, joueur de Shinsei Inazuma Japan, réclame de nouveaux membres. Bizarrement, le coach accepte. Cela va sans dire que ce n'est pas sans intentions cachées. Peu de temps après, le musicien découvre que les quatre nouvelles joueuses appartiennent à l'Élite. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il est bien déterminé à le savoir. (Résumé pourri, je l'avoue. .w.) /4 OC\


_Quand les corbeaux commencent à chanter, la mort n'est pas loin..._

« **Quelles calamités...** ». C'était ce que pensait en ce moment le numéro 9 de Shinsei Inazuma Japan. En même temps, il avait de quoi se plaindre. Son équipe représentait le Japon et la majorité des membres ne savaient même pas les règles du football. La première image qui lui vint fut celle d'Ibuki, le gardien. Le brun se souvenait encore parfaitement du moment où, pendant le match contre Teikoku, il avait fait des dribbles (de basket évidemment) et était sortit de sa zone... Ce gars était vraiment désespérant. On pouvait le comparer à un chien tellement il était obstiné à attraper la balle. Normal pour un gardien direz-vous. N'empêche que dans ce cas là, c'était vraiment insupportable. Pour le musicien du moins. Bon, enfin bref. En ce moment, le frisé marchait en direction du bureau de son coach. Le coach Kuroiwa. Cet homme était tout sauf intelligent, d'après l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que les membres de son équipe étaient des merdes – c'était le mot – en football. C'est bien énervé qu'il entra dans le bureau du vieil homme. D'ailleurs, il entra sans frapper et en ouvrant la porte avec son pied... Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire voler jusqu'à la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Fenêtre qui bien évidemment se brisa et laissa passer la pauvre porte qui atterrit sur le terrain de foot en bas du bâtiment.

* * *

Tenma était en pleine démonstration de l'entraînement de dribbles quand soudain, une porte tombée du ciel tomba juste devant lui, manquant de le découper en deux. Il fit un grand bond en arrière puis se jeta dans les bras de la première personne à sa portée. Personne qui était Tsurugi. Le taciturne fut plus désespéré que surpris. Sérieusement, le capitaine avait eu peur juste pour une simple porte ! Enfin, si vous voulez l'avis de l'auteur, je pense que Kyou-chii aurait réagi pareil si ça lui était arrivé.

« **Mais d'où vient cette porte ?** finit par se demander Sakura  
-**Alors ça, j'en ai pas la moindre idée...** fit Matatagi, perplexe. **Mais le fait que ce soit Shindou-kun qui veule notre mort est très probable.**  
-**C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier...** »

Ils eurent un soupir synchronisé. Ils tournèrent ensuite la tête vers les deux autres adolescents qui étaient avec eux. Tsurugi repoussait son capitaine en lui assurant que tout était fini. Chose que Tenma ne crut évidemment pas. Kyousuke sentait que la journée allait être longue...

* * *

Du côté de Shindou, il s'était précipité par la fenêtre pour vérifier que ce n'était pas ses deux amis qui s'éraient prit la porte. Il eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, il était aussi déçu que ce ne soit pas un des deux – ou voir même les deux – autres qui se l'étaient prise. Le coach, quant à lui, n'avait même pas relevé les yeux. En apparence, il n'avait même pas l'air choqué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais en vérité, au fond de lui, il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Minori, qui était en train de discuter avec lui avant l'« entrée » en « douceur » de Shindou, s'était cachée sous la table. Elle aussi avait cru que sa courte vie se finirait. Elle finit par sortir de sa cachette avant de se mettre derrière le vieil homme. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement mais il finit par dire assez calmement – sans lever les yeux de sa feuille – à Shindou :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
-**Je suis venu réclamer des remplaçants.** » répondit le musicien, ayant reprit ses esprits

Kuroiwa ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se redresser sur son fauteuil.

« **C'est hors de question.** finit-il par dire. **Si c'était juste pour ça tu peux partir.** »

Le joueur se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais il prit le chemin de la sortie, maintenant démunie de porte. Le coach soupira avant de regarder quatre dossiers entre-ouverts sur son bureau. Il eut une illumination.

« **Attends.** » lança t-il à l'intention de Takuto

Ce dernier se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

« **Quatre remplaçants, ça te va ?** »

Le brun fut d'abord content mais sa joie s'effaça quand il vit le sourire qu'affichait le coach. Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent hocha la tête avant de sortir. Il arriva au terrain de foot et vit son capitaine accroché à Sakura, cette fois. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie que Tenma la prenne pour une peluche qu'ont les enfants quand il y a de l'orage. Quand le châtain remarqua que son ancien capitaine était revenu, il lui sauta au cou en sanglotant. Tsurugi expliqua au nouvel arrivant ce qu'il s'était passé. Évidemment, le brun n'était pas surpris mais il fit mine de l'être.

« **Tu sais d'où elle venait cette porte ?** questionna Matatagi  
-**Pas le moins du monde.** répondit l'interpellé – qui mentait, évidemment –  
-**Bon...** »

A ce moment, Aoi arriva en courant et expliqua à Tenma et aux autres qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucun des autres membres. Hayato expliqua qu'après le premier match, ils n'étaient plus obligés de venir aux entraînements. [Je suis forte quand même, en deux phrases, j'ai mit ce qu'il s'est passé en cinq minutes, voir plus.] Le soir même, le coach fit venir tout les membres en salle de réunion – enfin là où ils annoncent contre qui ils vont jouer et tout ça –. Minori prit la parole :

« **En cas de demandes de remplaçants, nous vous annonçons qu'à partir de demain, quatre nouveaux membres s'ajouteront à l'équipe.** »

Clair, net, simple, neutre. Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'Ibuki lâche :

« **Shindou, enfoiré ! C'est toi qui a demandé au coach des remplaçants !**  
-**Il n'y aura pas de gardien.** coupa Mizukawa  
-**Hein ?... Comment ça pas de gardien ?!**  
-**Je te parle dans les remplaçants. Il n'y a que des attaquants et un milieu.** »

Comme par magie, Munemasa se calma. Comme quoi, quand on trouve les bons arguments... Après cette annonce, tout les membres partirent manger et se couchèrent.

* * *

Pendant la nuit...

« **P*tain mais bouge la blonde ! Ta poitrine prend trop de place !** fit une fille châtain  
-**Mais tais-toi sans-poitrine ! En plus t'enfonces ton coude dans mon ventre !** répondit la concernée  
-**Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la tomate transgénique qui me pousse !**  
-**La tomate transgénique elle t'emmerde.** fit calmement une troisième voix  
-**Bon les filles, mettez-la en veilleuse !** chuchota bruyamment une fille aux cheveux noirs à l'extérieur de la valise où se trouvait les trois autres. **On arrive !** »

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient arrivées devant le bâtiment de Shinsei Inazuma Japan. La noire – je fais allusion à sa couleur de cheveux – ouvrit la valise pour laisser sortir ses amies qui furent assez contentes de respirer de l'air frais. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers la bâtisse puis la blonde lâcha :

« **Bon... On fait quoi maintenant ?** »

Un ange passa.

Deux anges.

Trois anges.

Oh, un nyan cat !

Quatre anges.

« **Aucune idée.** » finit par répondre celle qui était à l'extérieur de la valise.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, d'abord d'un visage neutre. Ensuite, leurs têtes affichaient à la suite : de la confusion, de la panique, du désespoir et de la colère.

« **Je croyais que t'avais demandé à Carlo le numéro du coach, moi !** explosa la blonde  
-**Ben... C'est ce que je devais faire mais...** expliqua la responsable  
-**Mais ?...**  
-**Ben j'ai oublié.** »

Cinq anges.

Six anges.

Mais... C'est pedobear ?!

Sept anges.

« **Bon...** soupira la fille aux cheveux rouges. **Ça vous dit d'aller réveiller quelqu'un ?**  
-**Moi ça me va.** répondit la blonde avec un sourire... inquiétant  
-**Alors en route ! **»

Elles ouvrirent la porte qui menait aux dortoirs avec le code digital puis elles parcoururent les couloirs, cherchant désespérément une porte avec marquer « Kuroiwa Ryuusei ». Bien heureusement pour ce dernier, elles ne trouvaient pas sa chambre. C'est quand elles allaient toute les quatre exploser – elles n'étaient pas vraiment patientes – que la fille aux cheveux châtains rentra dans quelque chose. Ou dans quelqu'un plutôt. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculé et vit... des cheveux blancs, des yeux mauves et un bandeau noir. Le tout formant le visage d'un garçon vraiment canon. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver un garçon beau – à part son frère adoptif qui était assez mignon, elle devait l'avouer – mais là, ce mec était un dieu !

« **Aquebeugarfijoujidabougou ?** fit-elle avec élégance – ironie –  
-**Tiens, mais... Qui êtes-vous ?** s'étonna le garçon  
-**Agoufutyronujikosede...**  
-**Rassurez-moi, vous êtes japonaise, non ?**  
-**... It's impossible ! It's the end of the world !**  
-**Tiens...** remarqua la blonde. **Sa nature anglaise refait surface...**  
-**Votre amie va bien ?** demanda le blanc, perplexe  
-**Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste un peu... perturbée.**  
-**Ah ? Sinon, que faites-vous ici ?**  
-**On cherchait la chambre de Kuroiwa Ryuusei.**  
-**Sans vouloir être impoli, qui êtes-vous ?**  
-**C'est une de mes connaissances.** mentit la fille aux cheveux noirs  
-**Et pourquoi venez-vous le voir la nuit ? A deux heures du matin, qui plus est...**  
-**Depuis qu'il a été nommé coach de Shinsei Inazuma Japan, il est très occupé. Il m'a donné rendez-vous la nuit dans sa chambre. Il m'a donné le code de la porte.**  
-**Je vois... C'est la troisième porte du deuxième couloir en partant d'ici. Sur ce, moi, je repars me coucher.**  
-**Attends !** intervint la blonde  
-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
-**Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
-**... Ibuki. Ibuki Munemasa.** »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il repartit dans sa chambre. La châtain reprit ses esprits et décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir le coach. Elles parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à – enfin – trouver la chambre de Kuroiwa. La rouge appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée – il l'avait sûrement fermée pour qu'elle soit plus dure à défoncer en raison des récents événement avec Shindou –. Elles décidèrent à frapper à la porte et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Minori. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer – ce qu'elles firent – et elles s'aperçurent que le coach était là lui aussi.

« **Bien, vous êtes arrivées.** remarqua t-il  
-**Bonsoir.** firent les quatre filles dans une parfaite synchronisation en s'inclinant  
-**Votre patron vous a parlé de votre mission, non ?**  
-**Oui.** répondit la noire  
-**Bien... Nous vous avons assigné des chambres respectives. Vos affaires sont là-bas.**  
-**Et pour nos ****_instruments_**** ?** - je préviens que « instrument » n'est pas un instrument de musique, à vous de découvrir de quoi il s'agit -  
-**Ils sont aussi dans vos chambres. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. Mizukawa, toi aussi tu peux partir.**  
-**Bien.** » firent les cinq plus ou moins en même temps

Elles se rendirent donc chacune dans leur chambre. La rouge insista pour conduire la noire jusqu'à sa chambre, sachant que sinon, l'autre passerait la nuit dehors. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit puis retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois ses vêtements installés dans la penderie, la noire se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtement, elle se vit dans le miroir. Mais ce qui attira le plus son intention, c'était ce qui semblait être une gravure sur sa peau. Cette gravure formait un « n°003 » à l'envers. Il y avait une autre marque plus haut mais elle était illisible. La jeune fille soupira puis mit son pyjama. Elle s'allongea dans son lit puis prit la direction des bras de Morphée.

* * *

Elle fut malheureusement tirée de son lourd sommeil le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, plus tard dans la matinée. Ce qui l'avait tirée de ses rêves n'était autre qu'une furie blonde qui hurlait à la mort. La noire grogna péniblement mais finit par se préparer – en donnant un coup à la porte pour faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée –. Une fois fraîche, elle sortit de la chambre avec son sac de sport en ayant un dernier regard vers une vieille mallette en métal posée à côté du bureau.

Elle se dirigea donc avec ses trois compagnonnes – je vous jure que ce mot existe ! J'y croyais pas moi-même... – sur le terrain où tout le monde les attendait. Il y avait le garçon qu'elles avaient rencontré la veille. En parlant de lui, il affichait une tête mi-bizarre mi-colérique. Mais malgré ça, il était toujours aussi canon – affirmation de deux auteurs déjantées nommées Akira et Runa –.

« **Voici donc les quatre remplaçantes de l'équipe Shinsei Inazuma Japan.** » commenta Minori

Elle fit signe aux concernées de se présenter. La rouge s'avança :

« **Je suis Gagella. Gagella Sakata. J'ai quatorze ans et j'aime bien le judo. Que tout soit clair entre nous, je suis pas spécialement désagréable mais je m'énerve très vite. Enfin... J'espère qu'on sera amis.** »

Sur ce, elle laissa la place à la blonde :

« **Kagura. Suito Kagura, quinze ans. Je pratique la capoeira ! Je vous préviens, j'aime bien taper ! Mais sinon je pense qu'on devrait bien s'entendre !** »

Vint le tour de la châtain. Avant qu'elle commence, elle fut interpellée par un « Onee-chan ?! ». Elle regarda le détenteur de cette voix et ne fit pas surprise quand elle vit Tenma, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Elle finit par se lancer :

« **Daniel Draw. Quinze ans. Je pratique le basketball dans l'équipe de Raimon. Je sais aussi jouer au foot. Si vous êtes pas désagréables avec moi je serai pas désagréable avec vous. C'est tout.** »

Elle se recula puis regarda la dernière à passer. Cette dernière tremblotait et rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle s'avança un petit peu, lentement et bégaya :

« **B-Bonjour... Je su-suis Yûna Sasaki, tr-treize ans... C'est tout.**  
-**C'est tout ?!** explosa Kagura en maltraitant son amie. **T'es celle d'entre nous qui a la vie la plus remplie pourtant !**  
-**M-Mais... Kagura, arrête !**  
-**Calme-toi forte poitrine...** soupira Draw. **Si elle n'a pas envie d'en dire plus, elle n'en dit pas plus. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'assurance par rapport à toi.**  
-**Ben oui mais bon...** se défendit la susnommée. **Attends, tu m'as appelée comment là ?!**  
-**Ben quoi ? C'est pas le cas ? Elle est pas grosse ta poitrine ?**  
-**Ben comparée à la tienne, c'est sur qu'elle est assez volumineuse... Mais c'est pas une raison pour en faire mon surnom !**  
-**Rah, c'est bon, calme-toi... Je plaisantais Kagura...**  
-**T'as intérêt !** »

Tout les joueurs, qui s'étaient tus depuis le début, se regardaient entre eux du genre « Mais sur qui on est tombés ?! ». Au moins, ils savaient qu'avec ces quatre filles, ils n'allaient s'ennuyer. Après que le coach et Minori soient partis, tout les membres de l'équipe se regroupèrent avec les quatre nouvelles arrivantes pour les questionner un peu. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, TOUS. Même Shindou, Tsurugi et les autres antisociaux. Non pas que je considère Shindou comme un antisocial mais bon... Vous avez bien vu comme il est chiant ces temps-ci. Bon ben voilà, hein. Cherchez plus à comprendre. Enfin bref ! Ils s'étaient donc tous regroupés et formaient une sorte de... troupeau de mouton façon Picasso. Autant dire que ça ressemblait à rien. Sakura prit la parole la première :

« **Vous venez d'où ?**  
-**Moi je viens d'Angleterre !** s'exclama Kagura, enthousiaste. **J'ai déménagé il y a quelques années pour venir au Japon à cause du « travail » de mes parents.**  
-**Moi je viens d'Okinawa.** enchaîna Gagella. **J'étais à Oumihara.**  
-**Oh ! Comme moi !** s'écria la rose, toute sourire  
-**Ah bon ? Et tu es ?**  
-**Nozaki Sakura !**  
-**Ah oui ! Celle du club de gymnastique artistique ! Tout le monde dit que tu as du talent. Même mes frères qui n'en ont vraiment rien à faire des sports féminins disent que tu es très douée.**  
-**Ha ha ! Merci !** »

... Quoi ? Non, après ça, elle ne fit pas son sourire diabolique. Là, elle était vraiment sincère. C'est pas une méchante fille je vous rappelle. Enfin bref. Manabe continua :

« **Et toi Daniel ?**  
-**Moi ?** fit la susnommée, surprise. **Eh bien, euh... Je suis d'origine britannique mais j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie au Japon avec Tenma.**  
-**Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il semblait te connaître.**  
-**Oui.**  
-**Et toi Yûna ?** demanda Minaho  
-**H-Hein ?** se débloqua cette dernière. **Je... Je sais pas trop. Enfin... Je me rappelle juste ma vie depuis mes huit ans.**  
-**Tu n'as pas demandé à tes parents ?**  
-**Je n'ai qu'un père. Et c'est mon père adoptif. Il m'a adoptée il y a cinq ans. C'est seulement à partir de là que je me souviens de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.**  
-**Ah.** »

Clair, net, simple, neutre. Voilà le mot qui a pour don de briser une conversation. Heureusement, malgré son antisocialisme, Tsurugi, lui, a le don de sauver une situation difficile :

« **Et quel sport vous pratiquez ?**  
-**Moi le judo.** sourit Gagella  
-**Le basket.** enchaîna Daniel en fuyant le regard d'Ibuki  
-**CAPOEIRA !** s'écria Kagura en faisant une démonstration de son activité  
-**Kendô.** fit calmement la dernière avec un petit sourire angélique  
-**Bon...** s'impatienta Shindou. **Que diriez-vous de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire au foot ?**  
-**Pas de problèmes. **» dit Draw, totalement détendue

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des trois autres... Voilà la preuve ! Pensées de Kagura : « **Au foot ? Pourquoi au foot ? Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que c'est l'équipe de foot ici... Eh m*rde. Si j'aurais su, je me serais renseignée un minimum... C'est quoi déjà ce qu'il faut faire à ce sport ? **». Bon, déjà, c'est pas brillant...

Pensées de Gagella : « **Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu là... Il a bien dit foot ? Du FOOT ?! Pourquoi il veut qu'on fasse du foot ? ... Peut-être que c'est une équipe multi-sport... A vrai dire je me suis pas trop renseignée, c'est Danny Danette qui voulait s'occuper de cette partie là...** ». Bon, encore, là, c'est un minimum acceptable, mais attention ! Là, on va atteindre le summum de la débilité...

Pensées de Yûna : « **Le foot ?... C'est quoi ? Une arme ? Un animal ? Ou alors une activité culinaire peut-être... Ah oui, c'est bon, je me souviens ! C'est le sport qui se joue avec une balle et qu'on doit la mettre dans un panier ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Dan' m'en a parlé la dernière fois ! A moins que ce soit le nom d'un dessert... **». Eh oui, malgré sa timidité, elle est aussi très naïve et très bête. Mais c'est pas tout. Elle a aussi un autre énorme défaut. Elle n'a vraiment AUCUN SENS DE L'ORIENTATION. C'est pour ça que la nuit précédente, Gagella avait voulu l'accompagner. Sinon la noire se serait encore fiée à son instinct et aurait fini dehors. Ou voir même au Pôle Nord, avec un peu de marche...

Enfin bref – vous avez remarqué que je dis ça souvent ? –. Elles se mirent toute les quatre sur le terrain, chacune avec un ballon à ses pieds. Daniel commença, au plus grand soulagement des autres. Elle dribbla et fit des slaloms sans aucune difficulté. Elle passa ensuite Shindou qui s'était mit en défense puis tira dans les cages. Le ballon faillit rater le but mais entra avec justesse. La châtain se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnonnes et leur fit un clin d'œil.

« **Wouah.** lâcha Kagura. **Sans-poitrine nous avait jamais dit qu'elle savait jouer au foot.**  
-**Alors c'est ça le foot ?** » fit Yûna avec une bouille de bébé

Draw leur cria ensuite :

« **Mouvement 4 associé au 15 ! Ensuite vous enchaînez le 12 avec le 8 et vous finissez avec un Kick Fire Carlo ! Tout ça avec le ballon, compris ?** »

Gagella, qui était la suivante à passer, haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Étonnement, elle réussit à tout faire à l'identique de son amie. C'était pareil pour les deux autres sauf que pour Sasaki qui, au moment de tirer, s'était vautrée par terre. Ce qui avait fait rigoler pas mal de monde d'ailleurs... 12 personnes en plus à ajouter sur la liste des gens à exécuter – sachant que ses trois amies étaient déjà sur cette liste –.

* * *

Après cette mésaventure, Shindou donna rendez-vous à Tenma et Tsurugi pour parler un peu des trois nouvelles. Une fois tous trois réunis, le tacticien prit la parole :

« **Je m'attendais à ce que Daniel réussisse le test. Après tout, Tenma lui a appris à jouer. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est le fait que les trois autres filles s'en soient aussi sorties. Eh puis y a les paroles étranges que Daniel a dit avant le passage de Gagella... Tout ça me semble étrange.**  
-**Peut-être que c'est juste une astuce de mémorisation ?** tenta Kyousuke  
-**Non ça m'étonnerai. Le foot, c'est une question de technique. En plus leurs mouvements étaient trop identiques.**  
-**Mais pourquoi ne penses-tu pas qu'elles ont tout simplement du talent ?** demanda Matsukaze  
-**Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! On ne les connaît pas ! Il n'y a que sur Daniel qu'on peut compter ! Les trois autres ne sont que des débutantes !**  
-**Mais, Shindou-san ! Pourquoi tu ne leur laisse pas leur chance ?**  
-**Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de leur en donner ! **»

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit de la chambre de son capitaine, les dents serrées. Les deux anciens Raimon restant échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il faut dire que le pianiste était de plus en plus irrité ces derniers temps... Ils soupirèrent en parfaite synchronisation – mais tout le monde est synchro aujourd'hui dites-moi – puis entendirent un bruit sourd.

Inquiets, et surtout curieux, ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Tout les autres de l'équipe étant partis à leurs occupations diverses, ils n'étaient donc que deux – trois avec Shindou mais bon... – à être dans l'espace privé Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Ils savaient aussi que le coach était de sortie pour on-ne-sait-quoi. Bon côté : Au moins ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, personne ne viendrait les déranger – non c'est pas à ça que je pensais bande de perverses ! –. Mauvais côté : Si un tueur en série les attrapait, même si ils crieraient, personne ne viendrait les sauver – oh toutes ces rimes ! –. Enfin bref – compteur à... flemme de compter –. L'endroit d'où provenaient le bruit était le seul et unique hangar de la zone. Ce qui était louche d'ailleurs. Ils virent la « porte » en feuille de taule entre-ouverte. Ils se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en même temps. Tsurugi ouvrit un peu plus l'entrée et un flux de lumière envahit le hangar.

Maintenant que l'intérieur était éclairé, ils purent apercevoir deux personnes vêtues d'un manteau rouge sang. Les personnes en question se retournèrent vivement vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Malgré leur têtes tournées vers eux, Matsukaze et son ami ne purent distinguer aucun visage. Ils ne savaient même pas si c'était des hommes, des femmes, ou même des animaux. La troisième hypothèse fut vite écartée quand l'un des deux intrus lâcha une injure avant de s'enfuir en emportant son acolyte avec lui. Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte alors normalement, les personnes en rouge auraient dû passer à côté de nos deux amis. Mais au grand étonnement de ces deux derniers, les intrus foncèrent dans le mur et firent un gros trou dedans en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible.

Les deux Raimon firent des yeux plus gros qu'un ballon de foot puis échangèrent un regard. Tsurugi, curieux à la vie à la mort, entra un peu plus dans le hangar. Il ne voyait rien, même avec la lumière de dehors. Il tata alors le sol avec sa main jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose de chevelu. Il eut un petit son de surprise avant d'enlever sa main de la chose et de constater qu'un liquide rouge s'était appliqué sur son membre. Surpris, mais surtout effrayé, il tomba à terre en essayant de ne pas hurler. Il tenait à sa réputation quand même. Inquiet, le châtain arriva à côté de lui et lui demanda si il allait bien.

« **T-Tenma, bégaya le taciturne, j-je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester là où on était...**  
-**Pourquoi ?** questionna le susnommé, un peu perdu  
-**R-Regarde...** »

Il montra légèrement sa main teintée de rouge. La réaction de son ami fut immédiate. Lui, ne se pria pas et cria de toute ses forces. Alerté par ce cri, un policier accouru au hangar et découvrit les deux joueurs, assis par terre. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là et pour seule réponse, les interrogés le regardèrent avec un air terrifié. L'homme haussa un sourcil puis regarda ce qu'il y avait devant les enfants. Son visage se crispa puis il appela rapidement ses collègues, l'ambulance et la morgue – au cas où qu'il disait –. La morgue ?... Le regard doré et le gris se croisèrent et les cerveaux respectifs eurent les même pensées.

Morgue égal cadavre.

Cadavre égal sang.

Sang sur la main de Tsurugi égal sang du cadavre.

Cadavre égal homme mort.

Homme mort égal meurtre.

Meurtre égal meurtrier.

Meurtrier égal intrus au manteau rouge.

C'était à peu près le calcul qui se passait dans leur tête. Mais si les personnes en rouge étaient des meurtriers, pourquoi s'être enfuis quand les deux amis étaient entrés dans le hangar. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de les tuer. Alors pourquoi ?...

* * *

Ils étaient tout les deux dans le bureau du coach. Quand ce dernier était revenu, il avait eu droit à la panique totale. La police criminelle + la police normale + le juge pour mineurs + la morgue + l'ambulance + deux joueurs affolés et traumatisés + quatre sources de problème parties on-ne-sait-où + euh, ben c'est tout en fait... Ouais, enfin, l'expression _c'est tout_ n'est pas très appropriée... En ce moment, dans son bureau, il avait droit à deux de ses « précieux » joueur plantés devant lui avec une tête de quelqu'un qui aurait touché un cadavre. Quoi que c'était le cas pour un des deux en fait. Le vieil homme soupira d'agacement.

« **Bon,** dit-il d'une voix autoritaire en posant ses mains sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?**  
-**Eh b-ben,** bégaya Tenma toujours sous le choc, **on a-a entend-du un bruit al-lors on est v-venu voir c-ce que c-c'était quand on a-a vu deux p-personnes en rouge s-s'enfuir. Tsurugi a vou-oulu voir ce qu'il y a-avait et a-après-...**  
-**C'est bon.** coupa un homme froid qui était arrivé en même temps qu'eux. **Coach Kuroiwa, je sais que vous ne voulez pas faire de bruit pendant une compétition mais là cette histoire ne tient pas debout. De plus, ils ont raconté à la police que ces soit-disant personnes ont fait cet énorme trou que nous avons trouvé dans le mur. Ça n'a aucun sens voyons !**  
-**C'est moi qui décide si les paroles de mes joueurs ont un sens ou non.**  
-**Mais- !**  
-**Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?** » fit froidement une voix

Tous les quatre se retournèrent – sauf le coach en fait vu que lui il était tourné dans l'autre sens – et virent les quatre nouvelles venues dans l'équipe.

« **Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ?!** attaqua l'homme, irrité  
-**Vous n'avez pas à savoir.** continua Yûna avec une tête qui pouvait faire fuir le diable. **Comment pouvez-vous vous considérer juge avec de telles affirmations ? Vous me dégoûtez. Regardez ces enfants. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il sont traumatisés ? Et vous osez les prendre comme coupables ? Vous êtes pathétique.**  
-**M-Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?!**  
-**Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez pas à le savoir.** »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui suivie de ses trois amies. Une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné à tout le monde, elle releva sa mèche de cheveux de droite et le visage de l'homme fut prit d'une frayeur encore plus forte que la précédente. Il réussi à articuler :

« **Tu n'es qu'un monstre...** »

Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou. La noire remit sa mèche puis se tourna vers Kagura et Gagella en leur disant avec un sourire semblant être bienveillant :

« **Rattrapez-le.** »

Les deux concernées hochèrent la tête.

« **Yûna, c-c'est vraiment toi ?** » réussi à dire Tenma

La susnommée fit son célèbre sourire angélique en lui assurant que c'était elle et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Tsurugi et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier, plus qu'étonné, mais surtout choqué de ce qui lui était arrivé, ne réagit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il s'était évanouit. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de recevoir le même sort, par sa sœur cette fois. Les deux se tournèrent ensuite vers le coach qui avait sourit... bizarrement. Il leur ordonna ensuite :

« **Retrouvez-moi ces deux personnes en rouge et exécutez-les. **»

Elles eurent un un frisson dans tout le corps puis un échange de regard qui affichait la même chose : la crainte.

« **Monsieur Kuroiwa...** lança Daniel tout en restant sur ses gardes. **Sauf votre respect, nous n'avons pas été envoyées ici pour ça.**  
-**Vous faites pourtant partie de l'Élite. C'est votre devoir de protéger les gens, non ?** »

A ce moment, Yûna prit les deux jeune garçons évanouis et sortit du bureau.

« **L'Élite ne fait pas partie de l'organisation de ce tournoi.** reprit la châtain. **Vous nous avez juste embauchées pour être sûr d'avoir des liens avec notre patron, qui vous aidera en cas de pépin, pas vrai ? Eh puis je vous rappelle que sans ordres de notre supérieur, nous ne pouvons rien faire.** »

Clair, net, simple, neutre. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'endroit où il y avait un peu plus tôt une porte, elle s'arrêta et dit sans même tourner la tête :

« **En ce qui concerne les intrus, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire.**  
-**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**  
-**... ****_Quand les corbeaux commencent à chanter, la mort n'est pas loin..._** »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle partit réellement de la pièce.

« **Eh bien je vais leur faire passer l'envie de chanter...** » chuchota l'homme pour lui-même avec un sourire machiavélique

* * *

Non loin de là, Shindou avait entendu le principal. Enfin, juste le fait que les quatre nouveaux membres de l'équipe faisaient partie de l'« Élite ». Parce qu'après il avait dû partir en voyant Yûna arriver dans sa direction. Maintenant, ça devenait vraiment louche, il fallait en parler à quelqu'un... Mais à qui ?

« **Shindou-san ?** »

Il sursauta et se tourna vivement par la voix qui l'avait interpellé. C'était Aoi. La voilà la personne à qui parler de ce qu'il avait vu ! Aoi était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il lui expliqua vivement la « mésaventure » dont il avait été victime. La jeune, d'abord extrêmement perdue par la rapidité avec laquelle le musicien avait changé de sujet – si on pouvait appeler la chose d'avant un sujet –, comprit à peu près l'histoire. Elle lui dit que c'était effectivement louche et qu'elle convierait toute l'équipe – sauf les quatre filles et le coach – à sa chambre le soir même pour faire une réunion.

L'aîné ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le pressentiment que tout les garçons allaient accepter...Après tout, à cet âge là, qu'importe si la fille leur plaise ou pas, ils fonçaient dessus. De plus, dans ce cas là, la fille en question était très mignonne. Il se donna une gifle mentale. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça lui ? Il se l'était pourtant promis : « Ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille ayant comme amis des amis commun avec moi ». Bah oui, vous comprenez, c'est source de problème après.

* * *

C'était le soir et tout le monde avait accepté l'invitation d'Aoi. Seules personnes manquantes : Tsurugi et Tenma, ces derniers étant endormis. Au moment où Shindou allait commencer son récit, Minori entra dans la chambre. Tout les autres présents ouvrirent des grands yeux puis leur regard se posèrent sur la pauvre Sorano.

« **Je ne comprends pas.** se défendit-elle calmement. **J'avais pourtant fermé la porte avec un mot de passe.**  
-**Ça n'a servi à rien.** informa la deuxième manager. **J'ai un pass pour ouvrir n'importe quelle porte de la zone.**  
-**Ah.**  
-**Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire là Mizukawa ?** questionna Sakura  
-**La même chose que vous.** répondit la susnommée. **Moi aussi je me pose des questions sur les quatre nouvelles**  
-**Même toi tu n'es pas au courant ?!**  
-**Non. Le coach me cache des choses les concernant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles font partie de l'Élite.**  
-**Et qu'est-ce que l'Élite ?** demanda Matatagi  
-**Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Aoi. Shindou commença donc à raconter son histoire, s'attardant plus ou moins sur quelques passages. Après avoir fait chacun leurs hypothèses – Tetsukado ayant proposé qu'elles appartenaient à la mafia mais sinon rien de bien futé –. Ils décidèrent d'appeler leur groupe « Les enquêteurs du Shinsei Inazuma Japan ». Nom pas très original, certes – proposé par Minaho d'ailleurs –, mais c'était le seul assez valable. A moins que vous auriez préféré « Les lapins roses »... Ça aurait été drôle, je vous l'accorde.

* * *

« **M. Scarlatti ?**  
-**Mh ?**  
-**J'ai reçu le rapport de nos quatre agents envoyés sur place.**  
-**Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?**  
-**Leur coach semble avoir des doutes.**  
-**Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait ?...**  
-**Elles ne m'ont pas tout raconter en détails.**  
-**Je vois...**  
-**Que prévoyez-vous de faire ?**  
-**Rien. Juste voir comment les choses vont se dérouler.**  
-**Vous êtes sûr ?**  
-**Sûr. Je veux voir comment notre petite Yûna va se débrouiller... **»

* * *

Les quatre filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la chambre de Gagella. Elles parlaient un peu de tout et de rien quand elles entendirent un bruit venant de la vitre. La noire, plus agacée qu'étonnée, ouvrit la fenêtre.

« **Charles... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** » questionna t-elle

Un corbeau avec une lettre rouge dans le bec fit irruption dans la chambre et se posa sur le bureau. Il déposa juste la lettre et s'en alla. « **Mais c'est qu'il me snobe en plus...** ». Blasée, Yûna la prit et l'ouvrit.

« **Les filles, un avis de jugement a été émit. On a du boulot. **»


End file.
